¡Pocky Day!
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Si sumamos a un aburrido Meliodas más Elizabeth más el día de Pocky esto nos da como resultado… Esperen… ¿Por qué se están besando?


_**Ladies and Gentlemen!**_

 _ **Un capítulo más de mi especial "Día del Pocky"**_

 _ **Esta vez decidí tratar con algo nuevo. Si, es el primero de muchos que escribiré de Nanatsu. ¿Por qué lo escogí? Bien, me parecía realmente lindo el tema de "Pocky Day" y siendo Meliodas y Elizabeth realmente me gusto la idea de escribir.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste**_

 _ **¡A disfrutar!**_

 _ **It's showtime!**_

* * *

 _ **Aclaración: Nanatsu no Taizai no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**_

* * *

Un día más era, un día en el que nadie tenía ganas de hacer algo.

Es más, Diane y King ni siquiera se encontraban en el bar, no sabían en donde se encontraba este par. Ban, se encontraba robando por ahí. Merlín prefería seguir haciendo experimentos pero también supervisando a Gowther.

Y Hawk, bueno, haciendo lo de siempre, comiendo sobras en la cocina.

El aburrimiento del Capitán de los siete pecados era mucha. A pesar de que el bar estaba abierto no había llegado nadie.

Miraba de un lado a otro. Podía ver a la tercera princesa limpiando algunos platos.

Ya que estaba aburrido y la princesa estaba ahí se podría decir que estaban solos. Era un excelente día para su malvado plan.

Tal vez el aburrimiento se le quitaría.

 _ **-Oye Elizabeth**_

La nombrada volteó.

 _ **-¿Sucede algo Meliodas-sama?**_

 _ **-¿Puedes venir un momento?**_

Está sin dudar, dejó los platos y la toalla a un lado y camino en donde estaba, ya que lo único que los separaba era la barra del bar.

 _ **-¡Vamos a jugar un juego!**_

 _ **-¿De qué se trata el juego Meliodas-sama?**_

Una risita salió del Capitán y de un lugar que ni siquiera sabemos, sacó una caja roja.

 _ **-Como es el día del Pocky podemos jugar al mismo**_

 _ **-¿Día del Pocky?**_

 _ **-¿No lo conoces?**_

Elizabeth negó. Meliodas sonrió con mucha mayor malicia. Al abrir la caja sacó un palito de chocolate.

 _ **-Es fácil, ambos tenemos que morder este palito**_

 _ **-¿Sólo eso?**_

 _ **-¡Claro que sí!**_

Otra sonrisa surco su rostro. Lo que luego pasaría se lo guardaría para él, no quería asustar a la princesa, no mucho menos meterla en aprietos o eso pensaba.

Puso el palito de chocolate en sus labios y se lo mostró a Elizabeth.

Se podía notar en sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas, podía ver como tragaba un poco de saliva.

Sin reclamar algo, decidió hacer lo mismo con la punta que le ofrecía Meliodas.

Decidió cerrar sus ojos, la situación era muy comprometedora y vergonzosa.

Ambos comían de su parte del Pocky. Cuando menos, Meliodas decidió acercarse más a Elizabeth. No dejaría que se fuera.

Como pudo, se subió un poco más a la barra. Le gustaba sentir en aroma de la chica demasiado cerca. Le gustaba sentir su respiración, le gustaba todo de ella.

Los labios de la chica estaban demasiado cerca, no dudo más y acabo con el último pedazo del chocolate que quedaba.

Fue cuando Elizabeth abrió los ojos, sentir los cálidos labios de Meliodas, podría ser un sueño pero era preferible que para ella no lo fuera.

Paso sus brazos por detrás del cuello del Capitán, para ambos fue la señal correcta.

Sus labios no se querían separar, sus cuerpos exigían estar más cerca.

Poco a poco Meliodas de subía más a la barra, Elizabeth se acostaba un poco más. Cada que se separaban un hilo de saliva colgaba. Sin embargo sus labios no se separaban.

 _ **-¡Meliodas!**_

Sin embargo fueron interrumpidos por un cerdito. Quien no tardó en amarrarlo con algunas cuerdas.

 _ **-¡Elizabeth-chan aléjate de él!**_

Pero al parecer aquel cerdo no se había dado cuenta de lo que anteriormente había pasado.

 _ **-Hawk es el día del Pocky no deberías enojarse de esa manera**_

 _ **-¡Para mí no es válido!**_

Pero para Elizabeth si lo fue, subía sus manos a sus labios, aún seguían cálidos. Cosa que no paso por desapercibida por Meliodas, le dedico una sonrisa cómplice.

Quizá para él a partir de ahora sería el día del Pocky.

* * *

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**_

 _ **No olviden seguirme en mi página de facebook "Anzuzu Dragneel"**_

* * *

 _ **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**_

 _ **Fecha: Domingo 13 de noviembre de 2016**_


End file.
